Godzilla Vs Predator:Alien Damnation!(entry#2)
by Velocity9
Summary: It's the End of an Era as Godzilla passes on the Atomic torch! And, as odd & confusing dialogue is clarified, Miki comes into her own! Also, G-force falls prey Predators who turn their sites on the Son of Godzilla!


'Godzilla VS Predator: Alien Damnation!'  
  
__Minus chapter:2-'Villians, Monsters & Robots. Oh, My!' ...But first...  
___Unexiting Explaination Thingus: I began to realize that my prologues(which I feel are nessesary to fill in certain gaps and mistakes that somehow or other slipped into dialogue[english OR Japanese], editing and 'other') were growing into HIDIOUS MONSTERS themselves. So I desided it was also nessesary to do more of a backstory while at the same time explaining certain inconsistencies such as the MANY whoppers in the otherwise WAY COOL 'GvsK-Ghidora' (*Let me pause that say as a Christian I don't go for time-travel mainly because God would NOT allow us to screw with his nice neat Creation anyway! But You the readers are allowed your opinions. And it DOES makr for good story-telling.  
___I also don't believe in using a psychic power as God wants us to avoid that like the Kamacurus Plague[My up & coming story of New-Gvs Guess-who]!! But for the sake of continuity and because a young girl being connnected mentally with The King of the Monsters, thus bringing a sence of cohesiveness to the Hesei Era G-movies is REALLY VERY COOL storywise, I figure it couldn't hurt so long as we the 'audience' remember this is JUST FANTAsY! Again, God gave You the right to choose your path. .Ok...off my soapbox and onward*...:).  
___Let's be honest, Readers; when it comes to timetravel logic, 'GvsKing-G's plot is full of DEEP GAPING HOLES.   
___And IF we could go back in time and remove X from history, when we returned, NO ONE else would remember X! So when Miki and the others return to the present, the people SHOULD NOT remember Godzilla at all (Remember the WILD Plot-hole at the end of 'Superman: the Movie'??? If he made time go foward again, then Lois should have DIED again and etc.). From listening to both English & Japanese (w/subtitles) versions, I got the impression that the NEWLY created G was making his First appearnce EVER. So why is 'G:King of M' refered to as history when G was NEVER exposed to an H-bomb test in 1945? This is re-enforced in a converstaion between 2 characters in 'GvsDestroyer' [I'm sorry, G-fans, but I also don't buy the 'two different G's' angle(see Minus chap: 3-Saegusa) or the 'G had a mate' angle for that matter...AT NO TIME in any movie is a female/mother to Baby-G even hinted at. Obviously there was a female that laid the EGG/son of Godzilla, but she must have died at birth or something as there isn't any mention of her. And since Godzilla is amphibious, it stands to reason that he may have mated with Mama-G on/near the island were Rodan and Baby-G lie waiting to be found (see 'GvsMechaG').   
Finally, call me unreasonable, but Daddy-G IS MALE(!) not asexual...]. Any way one looks at it, 'GvsKing-G' has some serious time travel plot holes. I consider it a great movie, otherwise. The Fx, the dialogue("Emmy, I MUST live 200 yrs to see you again...!" How romantic is THAT for a G-movie?!), the action(well, M-11 did seem a tad cliche and corny) and acting was terrific.  
___By the way, I made some references that may look suspiciously simular to the gaming rules and references in Jonothan Woodward's 'GURPS Godzilla', a very cool TOHO universe roleplaying site. I'll swear on a stack of bibles I got my ideas by watching the movies and other sources. I happened into Woodward's site by accident while looking up Mecha-G info. I'll admit that ONLY then did I 'lift' a few details from the nifty site.  
___All Characters, Gizmos and Whatnotz from Toho, 20th Century Fox, et-al' are not mine. I make no money off this crossever-it is for fun.  
___Before starting Minus chap: 2, I want to apologize for any spelling era's & other writing goofs. Bare with me. I wrote this because it excites me to do so, not because I expect to get an 'A' in grammar and spelling...:). Also, please excuse the format. If it seems like I was unable to control it, thats because I couldn't figure out Windows98-Notepad yet(I wrote so much in the previous entry, I accidently ran out of memory space. OY!). I placed every paragraph apart with underlines;--'___' to assure clarity...I hope. Until I get it right, this will have to suffice as I'm new to Notepad, fanfiction.net and its promts. Meanwhile, enjoy my paradigm shift on the Heisie Era Godzilla and its amalgamation with the Predator story line.*  
  
___Minus chap: 3-'Villains, Monsters & Robots! Oh, My!'   
___Miki Saegusa became a famous individual in the scientific community as through out the last decade of the 20th century she participated in most events concerning Godzilla.  
___But things got strange in late August of 1992 when time-travelers from the year 2204 began a hostile incursion into our time through trickery and deceit.   
___Taking Miki and 2 others back on a trip through time back to Feb/6 & 14 of 1945 (mere days before atom bombarment was to occure) to help tranport the dinosaur that was to become Godzilla back to the future{...:)...} and to a remote location in the Bering Sea northward of Japan, the cover-plan of the Futuremen (as they came to be called) was to prevent the creation of Godzilla and erase him from history, thus protecting Japan from being turned into a nuclear wasteland it's future.  
___However, the REAL plan of the Futermen was to use the H-bomb test of Lagos Island to create thier OWN monster, which they had genetically designed to be under thier control, for the soul purpose of keeping Japan from becoming the most powerful nation on Earth with guidence from the benevolent Equal Earth Environmental Union of the 23rd Century.  
___But the diobolic scheme went amiss, when Emmy Kano, one of the 3 Futuremen, turned against Wilson & Okinski, her cohorts in temporal crime, as she began to see that they had altered the plan to prevent the creation of the E.E.E.U toward thier own twisted ends. Also, Godzilla defeated King Ghidora(Emmy would later comment to M-11 that the 'King' tag was obviously Wilson's private joke concerning the would-be dethronement of Godzilla) and sent the three-headed monster flying over a high cliff & into the sea, where it would lay, undisturbed for 212 years. But Godzilla was now larger and more powerful than ever before as a result of being exposed to what some speculate as nuclear waste which was secretly dumped in the Bering Sea. Compound that with a nuclear sub & all it's 1990ies version energy(secretly built illegally by Philanthropist Yasuki Shindo as a last resort) being sunk in the Bering Sea near the Aleutian Trench where 'G' had been transported from 1944.  
___But while temporal theorist had agreed that this was the same Godzilla that appearently WAS NOT vaporized in Tokyo Bay, Japan in 1954, they also were in agreement with various physicists that he was of recent transformation.   
___This corresponded with Shindo's statements about bits of "G-material" escaping the effects of Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer.  
___Other bizarre anomalies seemed to exist as well as a result of the 1992 events. If Godzilla wasn't there at Lagos Island during the H-bomb test that originally created him, then how could there be a history surounding the terrible events of 1954, the year of his first apearence? Pictures, news articals and even living eye-witness accounts PROVE that the giant menace did indeed attack Japan 30 yrs ago...And then, in a deja-Vu nighmare, history repeated itself as Godzilla left Tokyo in ruins in 1985.  
___And, ofcourse, 5 yrs later there was the awsome face off between him and the creature called Biollante.  
___No one should be able to remember these events...But they do. It was real and it was perplexing.  
___For example: If Godzilla never became Godzilla, then the Futermen would not have traveled to the past(at least not to 'erase' the monster from existance). But most likely, the E.E.E.U would never have formed in the future as it was a result of Godzilla'a existance in the first place. Also, Ghidora would be a totally erroneous monster-zero, having also never existed. Emmy Kano would never have allowed the Durats loose on the doomed Lagos Island and King Ghidora would never have lay waiting to be 'activated' some 40 yrs after exposure to hydrogen radiation because there would be no 'Mother' time-ship to send Emmy, Miki, et al. back in time. No time-ships, no erasure of Godzilla from history.   
___And last but not least, Ghidora's body never was found at the ocean bottom, but according to Emmy (and the last collosal battle with Godzilla), the E.E.E.U found & rebiult the body in 2204. Once sent back to 1992 to save Japan from destruction, the cyborg MECHA-King Ghidora also, would lie at the ocean's floor (Godzilla having regained conciousness and broken free of the 'G-grip' mechanism), at least until sometime later when the newly born G-Force (Headed by one Gen.Tsuburaya Aso, among noteable others) would salvage the futuristic technology of MECHA-King Ghidora to exploit it as a defence against Godzilla. As a result, King Ghidora & MECHA-King Ghidora would exist at the same time...Yet, Okinski of the Futuremen clearly stated that 2 of the same individual could not exist in the same time-frame. This was more a mystery than a paradox, as only the MECHAnized Ghidora was found through the combined efforts of the Disaster Research Council-Godzilla Unit and the newly established National G Countermeasures Center(which soon would 'absorb' the D.R.C-G.U the following month). If Okinski was correct, then the drowned Ghidora would have faded from existance the moment MECHA-King G arrived in '92, thus he would NEVER be TURNED into Mecha-'KG' in 2204 and later arrive back in '92!!!  
___Journalist Steve Martin, the only American known to be in the country at that time, was a rather blessed survivor of the first rampage of Godzilla while visiting Japan all those yrs ago. He witnessed everything that happened, including the first 'death' of Godzilla. Because of this, the eminant wordsmith would be called in as an expert on Godzilla by the American Pentagon when the creature returned in 1985.   
___The knowledgeable writer often lectured and toured, talking about the awful events of 1954 & had written several books on the subject. When asked in an interview before he permantly retired what he thought of the events that occured in 1992 and the resulting paradoxs, Mr.Martin said simply, "When it comes to Godzilla, I'm suprised things seem normal as they are(pauses to enhale...:)...). I thank Jesus Christ that the whole Space-time continuum isn't royally SCREWED UP."  
___Miki Saegusa, along with co-timenauts Terasawa (an authority on the history behind Godzilla's birth) & Dr.Masaki (a leading dinosaur expert), came back from 1945 with out a hitch.   
___It was only later after Godzilla disappeared until early-1993, that the three realized that not only should time have been drastically altered, but that no one should remember the appearence of the Futuremen and the time-ship before they first left 1992.  
___Terasawa later commented in his book, 'Travels Through Time: the History of Godzilla', that, "...to analyze too closely the temporal paradoxs of August/92 would drive one insane!" (this, after he actually tries for 3 & a half pages before giving up and asking for the reader's forgiveness). His book became a best seller and, upon marrying a Fact-Checker he had been seeing for 3 yrs, he lived happily ever after.  
___The King of the Monsters returned again to endanger Japan and protect his territory in early-1993, during a time of unrest as the entire world suffered various disasters of one type or another. According to 2 tiny amazing humanoid twin females calling themselves 'Cosmos', the Earth was rejecting what mankinds advances to the future were doing to the planet. With there unfathomable psychic power, the little girls predicted that Earth would react by ressurecting Battra, an insectoid creature of incredible power and wrath. The Cosmos told of how the first appearence of Battra was caused by simular mis-deeds done to the weather patterns by thier race. Battra destroyed the Cosmo race for it...And now it was back to do the same to humanity.  
___But, in an unexpected moment, Godzilla intervened and engaged in a battle with Battra and Mothra(friend and guardian of the twin Cosmos) that SHOOK the pillers of Hell; an underwater battle that caused the Phillipine & Eurasian tectonic plates to temporarily split apart long enough for the enraged Godzilla & the amazingly destructive Battra to disappear into the magma.  
___The battle for Earth would end when Mothra joined forces with Her ancient enemy and saved Japan from Godzilla's awsome power. This was only after Mothra fought Battra in the skys after they had both transformed from larva-like forms into winged creatures; Mothra was a thing of beauty while Battra was like a evil version of the well intentioned Moth-monster entity. Witnesses collectively claimed it was like watching a creature of light battle it's darker-self.   
___But in the end, Mothra and the Cosmos left Earth to fulfill another duty that Battra had also been reborn to carry out. There was a moon sized asteroid heading for Earth, and Battra was to stop it. But Battra had died in battle against Godzilla and Mothra had promised to go deflect the approaching meteor in Battra's place.  
___At the end of 1993, the U.N.G.C.C. created G-force (a paramilitary group made to act as a kind of national guard against hurricane Godzilla) officially announced it's existance to the world with the creation of a new anti-G weapon spawned of 23rd Century technology. In a public media blitz, Gen.Aso, one of the leading authorities behind G-force, stated proudly, words he had uttered only 8 months earlier in private, "This time He WILL be TERMINATED!!". This declaration recieved cheers.   
___In Aug of 1994, after a fierce 3 way battle in the coastal city of Fukuoka/Japan between Godzilla, the doomed Rodan and G-force's super weapon, MECHA-Godzilla (which had successfully KILLED Godzilla with help from the Garuda fighter), Rodan's dying body disintergrated and accidently rejuvenated Godzilla's energy sources, thus restoring the uncannily auspicious bi-peddle monster to life. The King of the Monsters then proceeded to express his feelings over being killed by MECHA-Gozilla by thoroughly trashing the robocop-esque hyper battle unit with a reluctant Miki Saegusa (who hated being personally responcible for killing Godzilla) and it's pilot crew narrowly escaping in the ejected cockpit/escape-pod!  
___All involved (with some input from paleontologist Dr.Masaki) agreed later on that when Godzilla first approached Mothra's egg in '93, he may have mistaken it for his own. Which explained his motivations on Adonoa Island in the Bering Sea where an expedition from the Kyoto National Science Lab had just found 2 'dino'-eggs: one shattered, the other totally intact.  
___As had been suspected since 1992, there was a secret nuclear dumping ground nearby and this must have caused the mutations infused in not only the living pteranodon, but within the intact egg as well. But that is another story...(The expedition's leader, Professor. Omae, was misquoted later in various news articals as nick-naming the mutant pteranodon 'Rodan'; When in actuality He had phrazed it Ra[from pteRAno] & 'don...or 'Radon').  
___With the blooming of Sakura trees, 1995 saw the flight of the world's first manned interstellar probe thanks to the advances made as a result of Godzilla's existence.  
___'95 also heralded the coming of the so called 'space'Godzilla. Among other far-out theories, it was speculated that this cosmic monster was a further mutated form of the space going spore-particles that left Earth as a result of Biollante's disintergration when 'She' and Godzilla battled to a draw at the beginning of the decade. From backtracking 'Space'G's course through space, it was reasoned that those fragments of Biollante were somehow drawn at lightspeed into a blackhole at the oppisite end of the path. Once in the space-time altering grip of the collapsed star, it was possible (and later Miki Saegusa senced this was correct) that the trace essence of the long dead Erica Shiragami was driven from it's passive benevolence into an twisted malevolence; this combined with the last antagonistic and violent tendencies felt toward Godzilla as their battle abruptly ended may have caused the new life form to motivated by revenge toward Godzilla. Thus, the 'space'Godzilla 'came back' to raid 'G's territory and destroy all that was his.  
___Whether or not this assumtion was true was never determined, though the shattered crystaline stalagmites left pointing out of the ground after the defeat of the 'space'Godzilla did hold an energy signature simular to Godzilla's own energy frequency. Also, 'space'G-cells were found to match those of Godzilla; that and the uncanny resembelance between the 2 behemoths was frightenly astonishing.  
___As for the highly touted Mogera(Mobile Operation G-Expert Robot Aerotype{...:(...}) project, it was declared a dismal failier as the robot, a quasi-derivitive of the destroyed MECHA-Godzilla, was found to have tecnical flaws in combat much as Guruda did back in '91. But, while Mogera did operate tolerabely in combat, it kept shutting ALL systyms down when only sevaral would failed as 'M' was designed to have multi-tasking abilities.   
___It had become plainly obvious that MECHA-G performed better and withstood most of the King of the Monster's onslaughts. Also, the silvery robot had SUCCESSFULLY killed the leviathen. Who could have predicted that the continuousely mutating Rodan would crash down on top of the inert but highly radiation-absorbant Godzilla and in death, supply the bigger monster with a the 'jump-start' that brought Godzilla back to life?!  
___At the same time, the 'T'-Project(created for controlling Godzilla by telepathy), while successful was lost altogether when the brilliant but traitorous Prof.Okubo died in the hide-out of Bio-Major (an infamous, United States based scientific oganization of unscroupulous means) which is known to have ties with the Yakuza (Japanese mafia). They had kidnapped Miki Saegusa for her brain-wave patterns so that they could control Godzilla for nefarious purposes (the U.S. Government has been unable to nail Bio-M, thus far). But in a freak accident, Okubo's invention, the telepathy amplifier suffered damaging feedback from the atmospheric disturbences created by the 'space'Godzilla as it made several random passes over Yamagata City where the Bio-Major lair was located.  
___Meanwhile, INSIDE the biulding, Bio-Major thugs shot it out with G-force agents as they rescued Miki, while the 'T'-Amplifier literally BLEW UP in Okubo's face.   
___Fukuoka City once again suffered heavy damage as Godzilla faced off against the 'space'Godzilla in a definitive conflict.  
___As the crystalshod terror began to loose power from the energy collecting shards over-running the landscape, they automatically began supplying power to the only simular body available; as a result, Godzilla's nuclear fire breath turned red with renewed power and the King of the Monsters proved his ownership of the title again by causing the 'space'Godzilla to explode into a conflaguration of self-annihilation. This color shift phenominon was a temporay effect; but ironically, it would change permenantly to red for more ominous reasons in the near future...  
___Somehow avoiding detection from Japan's new high-tech 'Space telescope', the SFU-class Temmondai Parallaxzu satellite (complete with 23rd-century technology-gleaned Holo-imaging/augmentation), several of 'space'G's power crystals drove themself deep into the ground of Birth Island, the current nest of Godzilla and 'Little-G', his offspring. It wasn't until late 1997 that a geologist discovered that the Volcanic eruptions in August of the privious year is what caused acivation of nuclear fission of heavy deposites of pure uranium (which destroyed the island), was in fact caused by the cosmic energy collecting shards sent ahead by the oddly named 'space'Godzilla.  
___While the paramilitary G-force as a whole was too busy to examine the strangly flexing crystal formations to closely, other organizations around the world wouldn't even go near the place because of Godzilla's presence. The crystals would have to wait as G-force was attending to the greivous matter of stopping the "space monster" (as one rather melodramtc American Nasa official had called it) with the space-worthy Mogera before the unmerciful beast got past our solar stysems asteriod field. The theat to Earth had to be ended, as the killer had already destroyed the U.S. interseller probe in what would be called the most horrible space program related disaster in history since the Challenger!   
___Cmdr.Koji Shinju and Luet.Kiyo Sato, 2 among G-forces best agents, were sent to Birth Island to help with the 'T'Project. Once there, they met Maj.Akira Yuki, a former agent of G-force who still had a 'semi-active' status in the organization. He spent his 'free time' looking for ways to kill Godzilla to the exclussion of all else, but was currently involved in Project'T'. His astranged wife, Prof.Jenitzu Gondo, a boitechnologist in G-force ("...not to to mention a total BABE...!", according to the often outspoken Sato, Shinjo's close friend) acted as Yuki's supplier in chemical & biological weapons.   
___The model perfect member of 'T'project went by her maiden name for proffesional purposes, but was still in love with her obsessed x-husband.  
___Yuki still loved her as well. But he wanted revenge to thr exclussion of all else for the death of Jenitzu's brother, who was killed by Godzilla. In footage taken from telescopic-zoom cameras keeping watch on Gondo's assalt team, Godzilla actually seemed to stare pointedly back at the cocky, smiling D.R.C.G-Unit agent, as if the creature KNEW it was being mocked by the small black clad human (just after being stung in the back of the throat by a radiation cooling cadmium shell).  
___It was obvious to Yuki that Godzilla acted vengefully as he destroyed FIRST the section of biulding that Gondo faced him from, and only then knocking down the rest of the doomed edifice. His friend's death drove Yuki into an obessesion so distracting it damaged his career in the newly formed G-Force and ruined his marriage with Jenitzu. Akira Yuki saw no alternative...His friend, his brother in law & in spirit, MUST be avenged!  
___Miki Saegusa was lost for words upon meeting Koji Shinjo...It was love at first sight. After holding a lingering stare with the tall good looking commander, She recovered and bowed to him and Kiyo Sato, blushing.   
___However, the overwhelming feelings Miki had for this well physiqued G-Force agent suddenly turned to indignancy, flavored with disappoinment as he tilted his head a little too mockingly and asked in an unintentionally snide tone, "What IS IT that you love so much about Godzilla?". NOT a smart question.  
___As Shinjo momentarily raised his hand to shake hers, Miki blanched, streightening her posture and countered with a comment about the obssesivily deadly lifestyle in G-force...which the 22yr old psychic was beginning to develope a Love/Hate relationship with as a result of her inability to reconcile her alligiennces toward Godzilla and to G-Force.   
___What most people couldn't understand was that Miki had deep feelings for Godzilla much as a person does for dog or a cat that always seemed to be on hand when needing a friend to just BE with. In her case, 'BEing' with Godzilla was on a mental level, but it still often felt good to 'trade' sensations with the monster.   
___Reguardless of thier initial bad start, Miki and Koji still were falling in love. It was a new thing for the young, inexperienced women for she simply had never made time for it. But now...It seemed right.  
___As events unfolded on Birth island, these two very different people were gravitating toward each other. And when Boi-Major kidnapped the exceptional channeler, Koji Shinjo felt a need like he had never felt. He had to rescue her, keep her from harm...& Hold her.  
___ He got his wish when, in a shoot-out with frightened Miki trapped in the middle, she found a newly hidden power within her. A power she somehow NEW she did NOT posses before encountering an image she would come to refer to as the Fairy Mothra which had somehow 'sommoned' G-Force's best psychic to get alone long enough for the Fairy Mothra to have uninterupted communication with her.  
___Once outside the Japan Psyonic Center biulding, Miki Saegusa 'listened' for the inner feeling that ment she was in touch with another mind.  
___Or in this case, MINDS. The Fairy Mothra become just more than mentally 'surreal' as it drifted toward her in a wonderous psychic aura. It then transformed into the tiny shape of the Twin Cosmo's. They were contacting her to let her know of the coming of the monster that was a twisted version of Godzilla. The 2 tiny girls also warned that it would try to destroy the world and that she must join the fight to stop it's insane evil.   
___She did not yet know it, but the Cosmo's had left Miki Saegusa with a gift as they shifted back into the Fairy Mothra and disappeared from her mind.  
___After an exchange of gun fire with Shinjo, the unscroupulous Bio-Major gunman hid behind the bed poor Miki was strapped to and turned it on it's side so as to use it and his hostage as a shield.   
___Koji HAD to stop shooting as he glared in shock at the weasily manuver.  
___Suddenly, Miki felt different in her mind, as if something new had popped into her head.   
___Forcing herself to calm down and concentrate, she saw her bed lifting off the ground of it's own accord... Unreal seconds passed, and then she saw her bed settle gently to the floor again. Feeling a very calm, Miki opened her eyes as Koji was returning her bed upright.   
___While her bed HAD raised off the floor, Shinjo took aim & grazed both of the badguys ankles. The hurting crook barely escaped as Shinjo pointed his gun to blow the creep away.  
___But the G-force commander let it pass and along with Yuki and Sato, got Miki to safty.   
___Miki Saegusa would use her new psychokinetic power several more times as Godzilla fought his blasphemous counter-part to the death.  
___Having destroyed the invader that dared to take what blonged to the Earthborn monster, once again he had proven he, Godzilla, was Still the King of the Monsters!  
___Later on, as the leviathan joined forces with Mogera (before the robot's destruction on the part of the cosmic monster) to defeat the evil of the 'space'Godzilla, Yuki began to see Godzilla in a different light & grudgingly gave up his obsession to kill the beast. The weary man made peace with Jenitzu Gondo, too. Their future was with each other.  
___As Godzilla left Fukuoka, Miki once again used her new power to release Godzilla from the telepathic reciever imbedded in the back of his massive neck.   
___The King of the Monsters felt her presence in his primitive mind as she did the deed, and slowed his rather majestic pace just long enough to crane his feline head over his mighty shoulder. As he began his long jouney back home to Birth Island and his Son, there was satisfaction in his gentle, mornful roar...  
___Miki felt his gratitude...  
  
!NEXT! Godzilla literally is in for the fight of his life...and soon, so will his offspring as the most proficient, most Deadliest hunters in the UNIVERSE set their sights on The Son of Godzilla!  
___Minus chap: 2-'The OMEGA and the ALPHA!!' 


End file.
